cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Razzian Dominion
Country Lord Razzia is the ruler of Razzian Dominion. http://www.cybernations.net/nation_drill_display.asp?Nation_ID=126881 Razzian Dominion Nuclear Stockpile Record *1. Razzia's Revolution (January 18, 2008) *2. Supernova (January 19, 2008) *3. Glass Maker (January 20, 2008) *4. Pyroclasm (January 21, 2008) *5. Stardust (January 22, 2008) *6. XR-RD17 (February ?(believed to be the 14th), 2008) *7. Hellahaterade (February ?, 2008) *8. Fusion 3.14 (March 14, 2008) *9. Gateway (March 15, 2008) *10. Excellent Radiator(March 16, 2008) *11. Dominion Rebirth(March 17, 2008) *12. XR-RD18 (March 22, 2008) *13. Mauler (March 23, 2008) *14. Photospectra (March 2008) *15. Tejon Cruz (April 12, 2008) *16. Reigning Money (April 13, 2008) *17. Force Palm (May 27, 2008) *18. Son of the Sun (May ?, 2008) *19. Eve of Chaos (June 1, 2008) *20. Dawn of Chaos (June 2, 2008) *21. Reign of Chaos (May 18, 2009) *22. Rage of Chaos (May 18, 2009) *23. Spiral of Chaos (June 8, 2009) *24. Chaotic Collapse (June 9, 2009) *25. Dusk of Chaos (June 11, 2009) *26. Remnants of Chaos (June 25, 2009) *27. Tejon Cruz 2 (June 25, 2009) *28. Psychic Dominator (June 26, 2009) *29. XR-RD19 (June 26, 2009) *30. The Dark Evolution (July 4, 2009) *31. Firecracker (July 4, 2009) *32. Lunar Dance (July 6, 2009) *33. Cosmic Power (July 6, 2009) *34. Solar Storm (July 7, 2009) Other complete dates were lost in history. Nuclear Launch Record *1. Razzia's Revolution (Launched April 28, 2009) **Target: Dictator Al of Malputo **Damage: Soldiers: 11735, Tanks: 0, Cruise Missiles: 1, Land: 252.669 miles, Technology: 84.223, Infrastructure: 252.669 , Aircraft: Estimated 5-12, Navy: Estimated 2-5 *2. Supernova (Launched April 29, 2009) **Target: Dictator Al of Malputo **Damage: Soldiers: 70462, Tanks: 0, Cruise Missiles: 1, Land: 251.423 miles, Technology: 83.808, Infrastructure: 251.423 , Aircraft: ?, Navy: ? *3. Glass Maker (Destroyed by Death666Angel of DeathTopia on June 7, 2009) *4. Pyroclasm (Launched June 9, 2009) **Target: Death666Angel of DeathTopia **Damage: Soldiers: 12099, Tanks: 251, Cruise Missiles: 0, Land: 254.262 miles, Technology: 84.75, Infrastructure: 254.26, Aircraft: 47, Estimated Navy: 12-16 *5. Stardust (Launched June 11, 2009) **Target: Death666Angel of DeathTopia **Damage: Soldiers: 2529, Tanks: 11, Cruise Missiles: 0, Land: 253.826 miles, Technology: 84.609, Infrastructure: 253.826 , Aircraft: Estinated 30-47, Navy: ? *6. XR-RD17 (Launched June 12, 2009) **Target: Death666Angel of DeathTopia **Blocked by SDI *7. Hellahaterade (Launched June 12, 2009) **Target: Death666Angel of DeathTopia **Blocked by SDI *8. Fusion3.14 (Launched June 12, 2009) **Target: Death666Angel of DeathTopia **Damage: Soldiers: 0, Tanks: 0, Cruise Missiles: 0, Land: 138.769 miles, Technology: 83.342, Infrastructure: 250.027, Aircraft: ?, Estimated Navy: ? *9. Gateway (Launched June 13, 2009) **Target: Death666Angel **Damage: Soldiers: 0, Tanks: 0, Cruise Missiles: 0, Land: 56.941 miles, Technology: 82.088, Infrastructure: 246.263, Aircraft: ?, Estimated Navy: ? Alliance History Sentinels of Unity and Liberty Lord Razzia was a member of Sentinels of Unity and Liberty aka SOUL. He was the Minister of Recruitment, and the Delta Battalion Commander. He joined SOUL on April 22, 2007, and resigned on March 19, 2008. He knew by March 17th his existance in SOUL would cease, hence the name of the 11th nuclear warhead created that day, "Dominion Rebirth". Reigning Imperium of Chosen Excellence Hyper, Lord Razzia, Zelk, and Phydeaux founded the Reigning Imperium of Chosen Excellence aka RICE on March 18, 2008, and Lord Razzia joined on March 19, 2008. INGSOC RICE and INGSOC merge together on May 23, 2008. Lord Razzia joined INGSOC on May 24, 2008. He was appointed the Party Unity Chief on July 1, 2008. Inactivity in the alliance as a whole lead to Mushroom Kingdom canceling the protectorate with INGSOC on December 18, 2008. Hours later, Lord Razzia resigned from Ingsoc. International Defense Coalition Lord Razzia joined International Defense Coalition for about an hour on December 18, 2008. The Dark Evolution Lord Razzia was admitted into The Dark Evolution on December 19, 2008. He officially became a member on December 20, 2008. He resigned on June 30, 2009. Menotah Lord Razzia joined Menotah on June 30, 2009 in response to DE's merge with Athens. Wars Participated In In the beginning, about 5 days after the Razzian Dominion was formed, it was attacked by two members of an alliance once known as New Britannica World Order (NBWO) without a casus belli. Lord Razzia with the help of another SOULdier fought back. Eventually peace was declared, leaving Razzian Dominion, and the two NBWO members in anarchy. Razzian Dominion quickly bounced back and eventually grew ahead of the leader of NBWO. Shortly after, they disbanded. Razzian Dominion has never experienced anarchy before or after that. Some time during the RICE period, Razzian Dominion was raided by Chefjoe of Buckwheats, leader of Valhalla and two members of The Phoenix Federation. Peace was restored shortly after. On December 18, 2008, The Razzian Dominion enters a state of darkness it hasn't felt since its early stage, but thankfully only for a few days. As soon as Mushroom Kingdom canceled the protectorate with IngSoc, three members of The Dark Templar decided to raid the Razzian Dominion, putting the nation into Anarchy without a chance to respond. Peace was restored within hours of the declarations of the wars. This conflict lead to Lord Razzia's decision to join The Dark Evolution. Razzian Dominion is a veteran of The Oasis War, Great War IV (The Unjust War), BLEU-NADC War, all under SOUL. Victory was on their side in all wars. Details of The Oasis War are in SOUL History. Razzian Dominion is a veteran of the Karma War for The Dark Evolution, which was a victory for the country, despite taking major damage from their second fight in the war. The Razzian Dominion was at its peak at the start of the 2nd war, and had been knocked back to its strength during RICE.